


Keep It Simple

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Advice, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Relationship Advice, Wedding Night, jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: Wedding nights were supposed to be these wonderful, magical things. Everyone said so. But that’s not how it went for Gohan or Videl. Maybe some much needed advice can fix that. After all, Gohan has always been able to ask his dad anything...
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 31





	Keep It Simple

Gohan glanced over at Videl, his new wife. She really was beautiful, her short hair had just started to grow out and she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, watching television. There wasn’t much on but it was a distraction.

It took all of Gohan’s willpower not to curl into a ball, weeping to himself. This was their honeymoon! They were supposed to be doing all the things that new husbands and wives did. He’d looked forward to it and being as naive and old fashioned as he was, he’d been determined to wait.

Videl had smiled, said that “you don’t have to be old fashioned to wait” and so their wedding night, it had supposed to have been their first time together. 

Except by the time all the eating and dancing and celebrating were over, all the two of them had wanted to do was sleep. It was a bit of a shot to their perceived view of what a wedding night should have been but they figured...better to explore that on the honeymoon anyway.

That’s what they were supposed to be doing. A trip around the world has sounded perfect. Stopping in specific places to explore was something they both could get behind. The rooms were quiet, isolated giving them both the privacy they were craving.

But after last night...

Gohan shuddered. He didn’t want a repeat of that. He’d made a promise to take care of Videl, to make her feel happy. He was not supposed to make her cry. Not like that anyway. He’d thought their first time would be beautiful, magical even.

But both of them had agreed to stop last night and much as they wanted to try again, there was an over whelming anxiety coloring them both that just didn’t make it desirable.

What to do?

Oh, he enjoyed anything they could do together. After all, he enjoyed HER. Anything beyond that was a perk.

But she’d been so excited too and he’d just broken that fantasy apart.

Moving, sitting up, Gohan stood and stretched. Videl turned to look towards him. “You okay, Gohan?” He caught them faint regret in her voice, the guilt she was trying to process even though she had no reason to. 

“Yeah. Just antsy. Think I’ll walk a bit.” He grabbed his phone on the dresser and tucked it into his slacks. “Won’t be gone long. Maybe I’ll bring back something sweet from the hotel lounge.”

Her teasing giggle followed him “You know what I like, right?”

“Anything with chocolate or strawberry. Preferably together.”

“Yep. You know.”

Gohan let the door close behind him and ventured out, slinking out so he could walk the trees around the hotel. It wasn’t like the trees back home. These were more open and there were more fruit trees and smaller animals but nature was always where he went if distressed. 

After wandering a bit, he stopped, took refuge on a fallen log and laid his head in his hands. How had he messed this up so badly? It was supposed to be simple! Everyone told him that it would be simple. That their bodies would figure it out for them.

On the one hand, that was true but on the other...last night had been a disaster and far as he was concerned, he HAD to figure out how to fix it. He was supposed to be so smart but right now, he felt like a complete moron.

He jumped a bit when the phone in his pocket vibrated. Digging it out, he found a short text message:

_Hope you’re having fun! Make sure to eats lots of food for me! (Can you bring me any back?) Love, Dad_

It made him smile, despite feeling more than a little down. So, he tapped out a quick  _Thx_ before dropping his arms, pondering a way to fix this. There had to be one. He and Videl loved each other, they were smart. They should have—

His phone buzzed to life again, this time with the faint da-daaa-da-da-da he’d assigned to his family. Turning the phone back over, he was greeted by the picture he’d snapped of his father at the engagement dinner: all smiles and surrounded with plates of food. The words “Dad Calling” illuminated the sparsely lit trees. After a moment delay, he clicked the answer button. “Hey Dad.”

“What’s wrong?”

OOO

Goku knew he probably shouldn’t have been bothering his son—ChiChi had said “I’m sure they’re ‘busy’ and the last thing they want is some parents butting in. Goku, they’re probably makin’ our grandbaby!”

But Goku had never been one that listened to what he necessarily should be doing. Besides, he meant it. He did hope they were having fun and if he remembered right, food on a honeymoon was always great. Would probably be even better for them since everyone knew who Videl was. Maybe Gohan could sneak him some back?

So when he got just a simple ‘thx’—not even the fully written word—all his senses kicked up. He left the little house, ventured outside and called his eldest’s number. For a moment, he wondered if Gohan would even answer but then he heard a grateful “Hey, Dad.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked immediately.

“Wrong?” Gohan was doing that parroting thing he liked to do. “What do you mean, Dad?”

“Don’t lie to me, son. You’re terrible at it.” He knew that better than anyone. Never had to worry if Gohan was being untruthful. He’d out himself first. 

After a moment, sure enough, Gohan heaved the largest of sighs. “Dad, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Whatcha talkin’ about?”

“I mean...I...well, we trying to...uh...” How did you tell your father that you sucked at sex? Maybe most people wouldn’t have even tried but Goku and Gohan told each other everything. Even that kind of stuff.

Goku smirked, despite himself at the boy’s fidgeting. “How ‘bout I come there? Less awkward.” He paused “Unless you’re talkin’ in the bathroom or something.”

“No. I took a walk outside...”

“Kay!” And just like that, Goku was gone.

OOO

When the air displaced in front of him and Gohan put away his phone, he was equal parts humiliated and relieved. He decided to go with the latter and as soon as Goku was solid, wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Hey, little man.” Goku returned it then pulled back, looked around. “Ooo, nice place! And...” he paused, sniffed. “Do they cook barbecue here?!”

Gohan laughed and it was oh so welcomed. Laughter always did wonders and his father never failed to create it. “Yeah, they do. It’s really good too.”

“Smells like it!” But then, just like that, he was back to the topic at hand, flopped down on the fallen log Gohan had been occupying and gently pulled his son down next to him. “So, what is it? I could feel your ki plummeting through that text and I’m not supposed to be able to do that.”

Gohan let out a stream of breath, grabbed the sides of his head. “I dunno what I’m doing wrong. I love her, she’s beautiful and I want to...but I hurt her Dad. I hurt her and I’m not supposed to hurt her and I thought I was doing it right but maybe I wasn’t and she wasn’t having fun and I wasn’t and—“

“Ayie, yie, yie!” Goku shook his head, threw his arm around his son’s shoulders. “First of all, no wonder! Your shoulders feel like a rock! You’re way too tense!”

Goku leaned over, “You’re WAY overthinking it, Son!” He paused, considered. “You said you hurt her. What happened?”

“I was...trying to...and she said it hurt. Like...really hurt. So I stopped.”

“Did you two just jump in bed and try to go at it?” No judgment just inquiry in his tone.

Gohan eyed him, a little baffled. “Well, yeah...”

Goku slapped his forehead, hands over his eyes. “No wonder it hurt. Probably wasn’t too comfy for you either if she was dry as a bone!” Goku shook his head, “Guess that’s kinda my fault though. Never thought about talkin’ about this with you.”

Gohan shrugged. “Videl and I just figured we knew. I mean, we learned about all the sex stuff in school and—“

“And it didn’t teach you nothing. Just what happens. More to it than that, son.” Goku leaned back. “What does she like? You don’t gotta tell me but what makes her get all squirmy?”

Gohan blinked. “You mean what...turns her on?” Man, this felt weird to discuss with his father yet also comforting. It was nice to have someone that wouldn’t judge him.

“Exactly. I KNOW if you let your accent out, she likes that. Started noticing that when you guys were datin.’” He eyed his son “So do that. What else does she like?”

“We....didn’t talk about that.”

“Well, there’s your first problem.” Goku shook his head again. “Dunno why you guys are so worried ‘bout talkin’ over this stuff. You gotta know what she likes ‘fore you can give it to her. And girls sometimes take a little bit to warm up. Don’t mean you’re doin’ nothing wrong, just how they are.”

That was encouraging. “So...we hafta be excited for a little bit first?”

“Yep. It’ll make her wet and then it won’t hurt so much. Will probably still hurt a little the first time. Just go slow and ask her what she needs and you’ll be fine. Oh!” Goku dug in his shirt and tossed a small bottle at his son. “Try that too. Just in case.”

Gohan had never seen lube before. Not in person anyway. The fact his father was giving it to him was even more unnerving. “Dad...”

“Don’t matter how long you been doing it; that stuff helps. Especially when you’re still figuring each other out.” When he’d gotten a hint of what a Gohan might have been upset about, he’d grabbed it from the pile of presents they were holding for the couple. He didn’t know who’d gifted it—Roshi or Bulma. But a good thought, regardless!

Gohan turned it over in his hand. “...Thanks.”

“You worry too much.” Goku remarked. “You and Videl are gonna figure out what works for you. Don’t matter what everyone else says it should be. They ain’t you. Explore a little bit, Gohan. Play out some fantasies. I know you have some. See what she likes. See what you like. Figure it out together. And stop being so hard on yourself!”

Hearing it out loud helped some, more than Gohan wanted to admit. “And if it doesn’t work?”

Goku shrugged. “Just means it didn’t work. Don’t mean you’re broken or nothing. Try different stuff. Sometimes she’ll get all druggy-happy. Sometimes you will. But you don’t hafta be every time. Don’t mean you’ve failed, okay?” Goku reached over, turned his son by the chin. “Get all those stupid movies and books outta your head, okay? They ain’t true so don’t chase something that’s fake, ‘kay?”

Gohan nodded, “Okay.”

Goku stood, pulled Gohan up and ruffled his hair. “Might help her if she tops. She can control the speed better that way and it won’t hurt so much. That’s how your mom likes it—“

“DAD! I appreciate the advice but I didn’t need to know THAT!” Gohan shuddered visibly. Did not need THAT image. 

Goku just grinned, that teasing grin of his. “But first, you gotta relax. She’s gotta relax. Ain’t gonna get nowhere if you’re all just bunched muscles.” He looked towards the hotel. “Bring her back some sweets or a drink or something. Just...be together. Talk. Stop holdin’ yourself to some stupid standard. Keep it simple.”

Gohan nodded again, feeling significantly less worried and guilty than he did before. He felt encouraged. Enthusiastic even. “Thanks, Dad. I mean it.”

Goku grinned, hugged the boy, laid his forehead on his. “You can always come ask me, Kiddo.”

“I know.” He did know too. “Thanks.”

The two parted and Gohan called as he walked back, “Hey Dad!”

The Saiyan turned. “Huh?”

“I’m gonna grab some drinks for me and Videl. They have this really good barbecue that’d be a shame for them to throw away...”

Goku all but squealed. “Really?!”

“Sure. Tell ‘em to charge it to my room.”

“Woo hoo!”

The night fell away to quiet and dark. One Saiyan spent a good hour wiping out what remained of the day’s barbecue. But oddly enough, left abruptly, stating only “Welp, that’s my cue to go,” rather suddenly but with a wide smile on his face.

Another Saiyan, after trial and error, laughter and tears, finally figured out what all the fuss was about. When he saw her face light up, felt her ki do things that he wasn’t even aware it was capable of, he surmised that his father had been right.

No high expectations, no beating themselves down. Just him and Videl. Seeing what they could do and it turned out, bodies chiseled by martial arts could do a lot. Seeing what made her quiver, what made him laugh like a moron and what made them cling to each other, sweaty, tired but oh so satisfied. 

“Keep it simple,” he breathed into the night.

Videl leaned over, above him, planting a kiss along his jawline. “Oh? I’d like to do a little more than that...”

Grinning at her, face painted with sweat, Gohan replied, “Well, donch’a stop on ma account.”

She didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit content is not my forte. But I loved this idea.


End file.
